batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Punisher
History : '' Any second now, Jigsaw could get loose. Gonna be free to murder innocent people. The way my family was murdered. Can't let that happen, not if my life means anything. '' :: --''' Punisher '''src Frank Castle seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. After his family was murdered, Frank embarked on a war of crime as the vigilante Punisher. As Punisher, he broke crimelord Jigsaw's face and partners with a man called Micro Chip. Lake of Fire Frank tracked down Jigsaw to Gotham City. After roughing up a bar frequented by Jigsaw, he learned that Russo was going to meetup with one of his henchmen at St. Ludger's; however, Punisher quickly realized it was a trap. A criminal posing as a nun drugged him and burned down the church. Luckily, he was rescued by Batman (Jean-Paul Valley). Despite his best instants, Batman agreed to team-up with Punisher. Their search for Jigsaw led them to Minsk Baths, but finding nothing, he ditched Batman. Following a hunch, Frank found Jigsaw in Kochman Building. He attempted to kill Jigsaw, only to be prevented by Batman. The two fought, with Punisher emerging victorious after using The Bat's Utility Belt against him. When Worlds Collide After returning to New York City, Punisher was hired by the F.B.I. to capture gangster Red Fever in exchange for Red's information on the criminals on the eastern seaboard. He and Micro Chip, tracked him to upper New York Riverdale where they spotted townie Archie Andrews, a dead ringer of Red Fever. Unfortunately, criminal rivals of Jay also mistook Archie for Mel kidnapped him and his companion, Jughead Jones. Frank and David tailed them and ended up ramming their car with their van. Archie and Jughead jumped from the car, only to come face to face with Punisher. Frank quickly realized that Archie wasn't Red and he escaped after Jughead was able to divert Frank's attention. Frank and David once again tailed the rival gang and learned through ease dropping that Red had been spotted at the local high school. Frank broke into the school and pretended to be a chaperone for an ongoing dance. Red noticed him and forced his date, Ronnie Lodge, to leave the campus. During the scuffle, a member of the local mob, who had also infiltrated the school, tried to kill Archie, forcing Frank to intervene and save his life. Afterwards, Punisher allied with Archie and his friends to rescue Ronnie. While listening to a ransom type by Red, the teen notice several strange formulations by Lodge, which clue them in on their actual location: a Riverdale warehouse used to store paraphernalia for the upcoming Fourth of July town parade. Before they left, Frank received a call from the F.B.I. revealing local criminal had turned himself after the dance and revealed the information they wanted from Mel. This call removed the incentive to keep Red alive. During the ensuring engagement at the warehouse, Red became caught in a line for one of the balloons and floated away. Apparently inspired by the usually peaceful nature of Riverdale, and with "Red" and his drug operation thoroughly finished, the Punisher for once makes no further effort to finish him off. The following morning, Frank and David left Riverdale for a mission that would take them back to Gotham City. Deadly Knights Much to Frank's dismay, Punisher was forced to return to Gotham City after he realized Jigsaw never left. During confrontation with Jigsaw's men, Frank landed on the original Batman, Bruce Wayne's radar; however, Frank mistook him for Jean-Paul Valley. Frank started tailing Gotham gangster, Jimmy Navarone, figuring he'd cross paths with Jigsaw sooner or later. As he was following him into the Toy Box, he was caught by Jigsaw, who had plastic surgery to repair his face. As Frank was thrown through a window into The Toy Box, a gunfight broke out between Navarone and Russo's gangs as Batman entered the fray. During the fight, Punisher threw a buckshot frag at Jigsaw, breaking his face once again. Frank quickly noticed a laughing man running from the site of the battle. The criminal was The Joker, a madman dressed as a clown with a history with Batman. Frank caught up to Joker and was about to kill him, only for Batman to stop him, allowing Joker to escape. Punisher punched Batman in retaliation, only to be quickly defeated by him. Batman let him to return New York City, threatening to throw him in prison or even an asylum if he ever returned. Lovesick The Veronica Crime Family started a gang war on Mott Street, attracting the attention of Punisher. One day, Frank returned to find Painkiller Jane in his apartment. He assumed she was an assassin sent by the Veronica Brothers, only for her to reveal herself as his stalker. She would continue to be present during Frank's shootouts with the Veronicas until he tricked her into taking a plane to Anchorage. He was able to obtain the location of Vinnie Veronica from Mickey Fondozzi, but Mickey warned Vinnie and Frank was captured. Jane came to his rescue and the two ended the crime family. To convince Vasko to leave him alone in exchange for sleeping with her. Brunt In return for testifying against his former allies, Brunt received life in prison. Frank didn't find this a fitting punishment. He stopped his prison transport and took him and the overseeing NYPD detectives, Patrick Gleason and Sara Pezzini, captives. Pezzini tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen, forcing her to unleash the power of the Witchblade to stop him. During their tussle, Josef broke free of his restrains and attacked Sara while Frank used the distraction to knock out Patrick. He took Gleason's shotgun and killed Skala. Sara was appalled, but Frank was able to convince her he did the right thing and left. Powers and Abilities Abilities Seemingly those of the Frank Castle of Earth-616. Paraphernalia Equipment Seemingly those of the Frank Castle of Earth-616. Transportation Seemingly those of the Frank Castle of Earth-616. Weapons Seemingly those of the Frank Castle of Earth-616. Trivia * Frank hates Gotham City. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Allies Category:Villains